deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Q
There's going to be a DEATH BATTLE panel at RTX as well as one for the card game teased at the start of Ben 10 VS Green Lantern (1:00). *Ben takes the fact that Ben 10 VS Green Lantern is the first episode in years to have a reception below 80& (the last one was Thor VS Wonder Woman) as an absolute win given the controversial nature of the show itself (2:05). *Ben confirms that the change in DBC schedule so that the Q&A is the week afterwards is permanant and one that he has been wanting to make for a while now (2:40). *Liam has been researching for death battle since 2016 (3:40). He's also an actor and bartender. *Liam handed in 50 pages of notes for Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate. *Liam describes the research process as using a website called comicbookdb, which allows you to search up a character and get all their chronological appearances and reads all of them (5:50). *Ben explains that just becauseLiam wrote the episode doesn't mean that he is solely to blame for any injustices done to Ben 10 and as a showrunner it is also up to him to sort out any injustices done to the characters (8:45). *Ben also does mention that Ben 10 could be brought back for a later episode in an attempt to do him real justice (9:40). *There are 17 questions anwered in relation to Ben 10 VS Green Lantern: *#Why didn't you use more of Ben's aliens in the fight (10:20)? Well the animation doesn't decide the victor and is purely meant to be a cross between representing their research and just being a piece of entertainment. However, Ben notes that this is one of the episodes where there is a clash between what Ben thinks the audience will want to see and what the audience actually wanted to see with Ben deciding that using only original series aliens (with the exception of Alien X) was the way to go. It was also due to budget and animation limitations. They couldn't use all that many to begin with. *#You focus on Alien X but what about other alien forms (13:40)? For example, why couldn't Upgrade take control over Hal's ring? The problem is Hal has a forcefield that covers him at all times so even if Upgrade could get to Hal, which he likely couldn't, there was no way he was getting to the ring. The fact that Doctor Manhatten an omnipresent force infinitely more powerful than Mr. Mxyzptlk who can grasp multiverses like their footballs failed to understand what the ring was is a nail in the Upgrade argument's coffin. *#Why couldn't Feedback and Chromastone just absorb Hal's energy constructs (16:00)? They absolutely could but Hal can just absorb that energy back and unlike those two, he can do it at will and not just in reaction to energy attacks. The ring also just does more than just shoot out energy, it has been consistently described as an artifact that can do anything and everything (bit of an NLF there but I digress). He's used it for duplication, soul removal, size manipulation etc. *#Why couldn't Clockwork do his time shenanigans (18:10)? The problem is that while Clockwork's time hax may be on par with Hal's own, he is still one of the weakest aliens physically speaking in Ben's arsenal. He gets tired from running and a laser which most other aliens would take with no issue breaks his arm. He also needs to wind himself up to use his time hax whereas Hal can do it instantly. *#You compared Hal's speed to XLR8 but shouldn't you have compared it to Ben's fastest alien Jetray (19:20)? The reason they used XLR8 goes back into using classics that would be more familiar with the audience. Secondly the method Jetray uses to cross vast cosmic distances is by entering hyperspace and essentially using a portal. The difference between their travel speed feats is that Jetray didn't have to actually steer himself out of the way of other planets, whereas Hal did. Even then there's nothing stating the planet was at the other end of the universe. Having watched the episode myself, the only statement for something like that is Ben 10 saying "halfway across the galaxy". *#Couldn't Ben just use Echo Echo to duplicate himself and use multiple aliens (22:25)? No. Because the one time he tried that, he completely screw it up. Ben literally thought it was a better idea to merge back into one being because they couldn't work together. *#The creators of Ben 10 have stated that Alien X is a multiversal being, why was this not mentioned (25:05)? Y'know who else is multiversal. Doctor Manhatten who couldn't understand the Lantern Ring. Mandrakk who Hal spiked to death. The Anti-Monitor who wiped out every universe but one and Kilowog, a weaker Green Lantern, was completely fine afterwards. Arguably even Crona. Alien X ain't special. Even then Man of Action says multiple Celestialsapiens could be a multiversal force but they say that they would have to work together if they wanted to survive Timeline (which is likely referring to the prime timeline from which all other timelines branch off because Alien X straight up survived a universe being destroyed) and Omniversal destruction. Even then they would need to know ahead of time. The final nail in this coffin is that WOG statements have to be supported by canon, which in the case of these ones are not. *#Alien X is a prime Celestialsapien so (26:10)? No. There is nothing in canon suggesting that Alien X can make the jump from universal to multiversal on his own. *#The energy feedback from the Omnitrix is meant to stop the Omnitrix from being forcibly removed so shouldn't Hal cutting Ben's arm of count (30:40)? The energy pulse does not activate when Ben has bodily harm inflicted on him, implying that the energy feedback is only applicable to the watch. Hell, Ben outright says that the failsafe would protect him whenever he's about to die in A New Dawn hinting that the Omnitrix only reacts to fatal injuries. Failing that, the feedback isn't that powerful anyway (at least not without charging for a few days) so Hal could always just power through it. *#Scissors are faster than the Big Bang (33:00)? The Big Bang in Omniverse is only about 13 trillion times faster than the speed of light. Fast but not as fast as Hal who can move at quintillions of times faster than light. Hal was also able to create drones which could probe the entire universe in a heartbeat (pretty similar to .EXE except much faster being 400 novemdecillion times the speed of light) and that's without taking into account the fact that DC's universe is much larger). *#If Batman could remove the ring from Hal's finger, why couldn't Ben (38:15)? It was an inexperienced early Hal Jordan who didn't really have any of his failsafes in place to prevent it from being removed. Also Ben is not Batman. Batman is a regular human being who can sneak up on Superman someone who can detect his signal while being in a completely different galaxy. Batman can dodge Darkseid's Omega beams. Batman kicked the Spectre, a multiversal entity. *#Hal's ring has a time limit while the Omnitrix does not so that means he would lose in a fight of endurance, right (40:45)? Sure, if he didn't completely curbstomp all of Ben's aliens and couldn't simply recharge in the middle of the fight. *#Alien X can just erase Hal from reality (41:35)? Alien X has actually never erased someone from reality. In fact no Celestialsapien has ever done so in the show so it's unknown if they even can do that and if so how long it would take. Even then it would fail because a Green Lantern ring can protect the user on a more widespread scale (the Crisis on Infinite Earths). *#The Omnitrix has a failsafe that instantly transforms Ben into the alien he needs to survive (42:40)? Yes but there's a few problems with it. Hal's own speed puts the fastest speed the A.I. has gone to shame. Ben doesn't have an alien that can save him as Hal is better than all of them. And the failsafe has only worked against fatal attacks so cutting off an arm shouldn't trigger it. *#Green Lantern's time travel abilities are inconsistent (43:10)? Hal actually has travelled back in time in the issue Green Lantern #137. There is nothing stating that Hal can only travel forward in time and then back to that point. Hal doesn't lose his memory through time travel but rather through the time ray of the people of the 50th century. *#Why didn't the Sotobro Effect affect the fight (45:30)? First of all Ben Prime doesn't actually know about it. He was actually dead when Paradox was explaining it. Even then, Eon doesn't detect it when Paradox is time travelling so it's not all that reliable. *#Green Lantern isn't as powerful as Alien X (49:40)? The strongest Alien X has shown himself to be is universe level. Saying Alien X is anything above that is an NLF. Hal himself is universe level. He contained the U-Bomb which was going to destroy the universe (essentially an anihilaarg) (50:00). Of course he needed outside help but as his fight against Crona shows, Hal can easily get as much willpower as he needs (given that he y'know overpowered willpower itself). He's also matched Dr Polaris' control over the universal force of magnetise (50:38). He's also fought Captain Atom who can destroy and recreate universes in a nanosecond (51:33). He also scales to Kyle who stopped the Big Bang (51:25). *Liam wanted an animation with Hal fighting every alien Ben had at his disposal but obviously that couldn't happen (13:15). *Ben demonstrates how faulty WOG statements are by saying Wiz, his own character, has the power to punch a planet apart (28:00). *Ben thinks that the reception for this episode may've been more positive, even slightly, if the death was a universe destroying explosion which destroyed Alien X as well instead of going back in time and killing a kid who couldn't defend himself (35:20). *Ben and Chad bring up how there is nothing to be gained in stacking the series in a certain direction. To the best of their ability, they will try and take an unbiased look at who would win in a fight (54:10-55:45). *Liam brings up the possibility of doing Hermoine Granger VS Juggernaut (57:00). Ben adds on by saying he's wanted to do a rejected death battle epissode (like Goku VS Ryu) for a while. *Ben and Chad still want to do Randy Savage VS Kool-Aid Man (57:20). *Ben clarifies that when he says that laughs off when people talk shit about death battle, he is talking about the angry hate rant videos (57:55-1:00:20). The videos that are actually critiquing or asking questions are actually taken into consideration because they can actually help improve how death battle gets it's information across. *Ben has wanted to do Danny Phantom VS Jake Long because 1) it's been highly requested and 2) the powers actually counter each other (1:01:40). Ben is now interested in doing this as an actual episode. *Liam's most wanted episode is Alucard VS Dio (1:05:15). According to Chad, they've even talked about the matchup. Category:Blog posts